<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Song For Christmas by MalcolmReynolds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021539">A New Song For Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds'>MalcolmReynolds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Caroling, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Kitty Section, Lukanette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalcolmReynolds/pseuds/MalcolmReynolds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose really wants to go Christmas caroling with Kitty Section, but their style isn't really a match for the traditional Christmas carols. They reach out to Marinette, and a plan is formed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Song For Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose was vibrating with excitement as she proposed the idea to the rest of Kitty Section. Christmas Caroling! “Come on guys, it’s going to be so much fun! We can sing for everyone, spreading joy and Christmas spirit, as well as getting our name out there! It’s a win-win!”</p>
<p>Juleka smiled softly at Rose, her expression skeptical, but nodding along in acceptance. Ivan frowned at his small, blonde friend. “Our style doesn’t really fit with the traditional Christmas carol. Do you think people would really want us to sing them?”</p>
<p>The joy in Rose’s eyes dimmed a little as she considered the situation, but Juleka reached out and rested a hand on her shoulder, her smile unwavering. “I’ve heard you sing in the traditional style as well. You’ve got a beautiful voice either way.” </p>
<p>Ivan still looked unconvinced. “That’s fine for Rose, but what about the rest of us?”</p>
<p>A mumble of agreement from Juleka had the smile sliding from Rose’s face, and the three turned to Luka, who was looking thoughtful. He held up a finger as he puzzled something out, pulling out his phone, and tapping out a quick message. His phone vibrated with a response a minute or so later, and he smiled down at it, nodded to himself, and tucked it away. Looking up at his bandmates, his smile grew. </p>
<p>“What if we did both? We invite some of our friends to come caroling with us, singing carols in the traditional style, and then invite our friends back here to hold a winter concert our own way.”</p>
<p>The smile that broke across Rose’s face at that idea was bright enough to rival the sun that shone through the windows of the houseboat. Her excited squeal made the others smile as well. Juleka smiled to see Rose happy, and Ivan, too, was grinning. “I bet Mylene would love to join us. She loves to sing, but, like me, definitely should not be performing.” </p>
<p>Shooting her brother a considering look, Juleka asked, “Who did you message?”</p>
<p>A faint blush stained his cheeks, but Luka’s mouth curled up at the corners. “Marinette. She said if you guys agreed she’d help us organize everything.”</p>
<p>Juleka’s smile was sly. “Are you that confident we’d agree?”</p>
<p>“Well, it is a fantastic idea!” Rose’s enthusiasm was contagious, and even Ivan was nodding and smiling. </p>
<p>“Just because you had one good idea, don’t let it go to your head.” Juleka admonished her brother, but the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips softened the harshness of her words. </p>
<p>A soft smile curled Luka’s mouth, and he pulled out his phone, firing off a quick message to Marinette. </p>
<p>Within a minute, both Rose and Juleka’s phones chimed with an incoming message to the Girl Squad group chat. Marinette was proposing group caroling, meeting at the bakery, fortifying themselves with hot chocolate, then heading out to sing their way through the neighborhoods around the school Finally heading over to the <i>Liberty</i>, where Kitty Section would perform a handful of Christmas carols in their own style. </p>
<p>The girls grinned at each other, and Rose offered Luka a thumbs up. “This was a great idea! And Marinette is the best person to organize something like this. So… what are we going to sing? We have a week to figure it out!”</p>
<p>The next Saturday saw a group of friends gathering in Marinette’s living room. All of the members of the girl squad were there, although Alix insisted it was only for the food. In addition to the other members of Kitty Section, Kim, Max and Nino from their class were there. A couple of Luka’s friends, Brielle and Dingo had also joined the crowd.</p>
<p>Brielle, a quiet girl with flowing brown hair, was chatting with Marinette and Juleka, and feeling very out of place, but she had been friends with Luka long enough to let herself be roped in as the voice of reason to many of his schemes. </p>
<p>At the opposite end of the spectrum was Luka’s best friend Dingo; loud and boisterous with a lime green mohawk and red sunglasses ‘to be festive’, he and Kim were drawn to each other, their suggestions of which carols to sing were becoming more outlandish by the second. When they noticed the bonding happening between the pair, Marinette and Luka exchanged a look of panic, and moved from their respective sides of the room to separate the pair. If there was bribery involved they swore never to tell. </p>
<p>Once everyone who was coming had arrived, they headed out into the cold afternoon air. There was much laughter, and joyful noise as the group trouped around singing and laughing, belting out classic Christmas songs with more enthusiasm than skill, but everyone was enjoying themselves. </p>
<p>Juleka had been adamant with Luka that he leave his guitar at home; caroling was voices only, no instruments, and Luka had capitulated good-naturedly. While he enjoyed singing, Luka preferred his guitar, but when Marinette made her way to his side, singing sweetly, and only slightly off-key, he couldn’t complain. </p>
<p>They were almost back to the <i>Liberty</i> when Luka felt pressure on his hand. He looked down as Marinette slipped her gloved hand into his. Eyes darting to her face taking in the fact that she was blushing, but not looking at him. Curling his fingers around hers, Luka squeezed her hand, and her eyes flew to his, wide and achingly blue. He could lose himself in those eyes. </p>
<p>Arriving back at the Couffaine’s floating home, they crowded belowdecks into the living room, a seething mass of teenage humanity, sitting on every available surface, waiting for the four members of Kitty Section to start their mini concert. </p>
<p>Luka’s guitar played the opening strains of <i>Silent Night</i> and Rose joined in, her voice, while softer than usual, was still in contrast to the title of the song. Slow and haunting, but resonating with its usual power, her voice and the strains of the electric guitar hung in the air, even as those listening burst into cheers. </p>
<p>The band followed it up with three more songs, and then the concert devolved into a party. Nobody was quite ready to go home, so they hung around, laughing and joking, spending time with friends old and new, the spirit of the holidays settling over them.</p>
<p>As the press of bodies became a little overwhelming, Luka slipped out onto the deck; the quiet settling over his shoulders as he stared at the stars. They twinkled in the cool, clear sky, where they were currently moored along the Seine, one of the few places in the city you could actually see them. </p>
<p>He almost missed the soft footfalls behind him, coming back to himself in time, before taking a deep breath and turning to face the new arrival, only for that breath coming out in a whoosh as he realized it was Marinette. She smiled up at him as he invited her over to the railing where he was. They stood together in companionable silence for a while, eventually leaning into each other. </p>
<p>When Marinette shivered, Luka wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and she smiled contentedly, resting her head against him; both of them listening to the sound of the water, and the breathing of the other. </p>
<p>Slowly, the sounds of the party tapered off, and it wasn’t until Ivan and Mylene headed off with a wave, and a shouted farewell, shattering the cozy bubble that they’d spun around themselves, that Luka realized they’d been out there for almost an hour. Softly spoken words, the first that either of them had uttered since Marinette had come to stand at his side, had her wide-eyed about how late it had become. </p>
<p>She apologized to him, but needed to rush home, and he smiled his lopsided smile, asking if she would like to hang out with him the next day. She nodded, and pushed up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek, her cold nose and warm breath brushing against his ear. Luka reached out to wrap her in a hug, chuckling as she pressed her cold nose against the warm skin of his neck.</p>
<p>Marinette wished him a good night, but made no move to step out of the circle of his arms. She looked up as he was looking down, and when their lips met, soft and warm, a new song wrote itself across Luka’s heart, one that he would be happy to sing not just during the Christmas season, but throughout the whole year.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>